Crimson Tears
by Raven-V-Blackshade
Summary: What if there was a girl who was given nothing but sorrow when she played soccer. And what would happen if she was one of the friends Gouenji made while he was in Okinawa, besides Hijikata. And after Aleia, when the FFI comes around, will she be reunited with her old friend who she believed soccer took away from her. Or will it be that neither even recognize each other. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Yao! Raven here, though none of you have probably ever heard of me! (Unless of course you're also a fan of Code Lyoko) Anyway, this will be the second story I've ever written! So please don't kill me if it starts out crappy, I'm not that good a writer, especially when it comes to writing action scenes. So, this will be a prologue chapter about the main character's past, to help get people more introduced to the main character of MY story. No offence intended, Endou-san. OK, let's begin!**

_**Also, this first chapter will not be what you expect, please don't let it stop you from enjoying my story!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or its characters, but my OC and the plot of this story are mine. No stealing!**

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V**

I clenched my teeth, lips firmly sealed, as the belt once again cracked across my back. No matter what, I was determined not to make a sound. Tears that had started to stream down my face now began to blur my already spotty vision.

'_Don't make a sound.'_ I thought, _'It'll be over soon.'_

A few moments after I thought that, the belt stopped. I heard him shift and start walking towards the kitchen. He stopped, and walked back over to me. Grabbing hold on the back of my neck, he ordered me to stay put in that gravelly voice I had learned to fear. Then he roughly let go and walked back towards the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and tried to catch my almost nonexistent breath. My long white-ish silver hair hung in a messy curtain around my head, some strands sticking to my sweaty face.

It hadn't always been like this, I remembered. We had once been a happy family. No one drank, no one smoked, no one cursed, and no one had a hand laid upon another.

A mom, a dad, even an annoying twin brother. My brother was, what you could call, my opposite. Where I had white hair, he had blond. Where I had crimson red eyes, he had ocean blue. Where I was porcelain white, he was a sun kissed tan. He was my other half. But everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

**(Not really! Real sentence :)**

But that all changed the day my brother died.

It's kind of funny really. My mom blamed me, my dad blamed the coach, but I don't blame a single person. No, not even the man who killed him, what I blamed, was soccer.

Soccer killed my adorable brother.

It had been such a normal day that summer. My brother and I were at soccer practice when it had happened.

My brother, Aron, and I were 11. Though I was older by a few hours, I was smaller and physically weaker compared to Aron, who was more thinned out and taller.

He was the teams ace striker and was what you could say an air-head. He wasn't the brightest soccer player, manly relying on gut instinct than common sense.

I was a midfielder and captain of the team, though I sometimes played as backup keeper if Yuki was injured. I guess you could say I was the brains of the team, giving out orders and making decisions and plays on the spot. That's what made me captain I guess, even though I wasn't the best player.

Thinking back to that day, I guess it was a little forewarning. My friend Akio, who usually walked with me and Aron to the field, had been given the opportunity to play soccer abroad. He had acted indecisive and I saw it as something great, so I told him to go, but to also contact me once week to see how he was doing. It had been two and a half weeks since his last message. I still don't know where he is, no one does.

The coach also had to leave the field for a bit to go find the field's caretaker about something.

Anyway, that day I had asked Yuki to look over the plays I had written up for our game Saturday, while I went to fill up the water cooler with some more water. She was like my co-captain.

I was just coming back when I heard a scream come from the field.

I instantly dropped the cooler and ran over to see some drunken loon swaying around and threatening everyone with a switch blade, yelling something along the line of,

"Soccer players are ya?! Well I'll tell ya now, playing soccer will get-cha killed! Soccer's the game of tha Devil!"

Before I could even think to do something, Aron did the most idiotic thing; he kicked the soccer ball right into the man's face.

The unexpected hit caused the man to stumble and become dazed. Seeing the opening, I yelled to everyone to run and find the coach. Everyone did as told, except for Aron.

"Aron get over here!" I had yelled.

He didn't answer, didn't take his eyes of the insane drunk. Looked behind me to see that everyone had made it away from the field safely and then ran over to Aron.

I grabbed Aron's hand and tried to pull him away, towards where everyone else had run. He didn't budge. By then the insane drunk had come out of his daze and had set his murderous sights on the two of us.

Seeing this, I tried harder to pull him away, but being the stubborn person he was he continued to stand his ground. Tears started to prick my eyes as the man came closer.

"Aron, please." I pleaded, my voice barely above a whisper while I trying one last time to pull him away.

The fear in my voice must have triggered something, because it was then that he came out of his stubborn daze. But by then it was already too late, the man lunged and stabbed at him.

There was no time to react; the knife went right into my brother's stomach.

I froze.

I couldn't move as I watched my brother fall to the ground, the light in his eyes gone.

I fell to my knees, my mind in a trance like state, not moving, only thinking. _'It was my fault he died. I wasn't strong enough to pull him away. I was the one who had pushed him into playing soccer, even when he said he wanted to stop playing soccer for a while and try basketball. It my fault… no it wasn't. It was my love of soccer that killed him. The very thing I loved killed my brother.'_

When I had come to this conclusion, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the coach. When he got there, I didn't know, but then I saw the insane man lying on the ground unconscious and a bruise forming on my coaches left cheek.

I silently thanked him, unable to speak. A funeral was held for him a few days later.

After that, my parents fought often, my mom continuously blaming me while my dad claimed it was the coach's fault, along with other comments thrown in.

After 6 months of this, they got a divorce. I was put into my dad's custody because my mom didn't want anything to do with me. We moved a month later, away from our small home in Namimori and into a new one a few miles outside of Okinawa.

My dad started drinking and few months after that, the beatings started.

It's been a little under two years since my brother died.

The clink of glass and swish of liquid brought me back to the present.

'_What's going on?'_ I wondered, fearing whatever it was.

And that's when I felt it.

At first it was cool and soothing as what I had thought was water washed down my back, but then it came. A pain like nothing I had ever felt before. I scream crawled its way up my throat and out my mouth. It only lasted a second or two before I was abruptly shut up by an empty bottle to the back of the head.

I blacked out after that.

* * *

**First off I would like to apologize for this not mainly being about soccer in the beginning and making it evil. Also, for the town called Namimori, I will tell you now that I got it from an anime I love very much, and if I have some KHR fans reading this, hello! The Akio I mentioned in the story does come into play, but later. So, did you like it? if so, leave a review, but if not, then you don't have to keep reading. R&amp;R**

**_The Raven speaks its wise words as the world takes a new form. Good or bad, even the Raven knows not._**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Hey! I'm back~ And let me just say thank you to the 3 people who followed/favorite my story and for reviewing. Lots of love to you all! So this is the first chapter starts about a year later. The main character is now a foster child and what happened will be explained in this chapter, she also has a habit of giving silly pet names to her friends. If you have any further questions or if something didn't make sense in this chapter please PM me or leave a review about it. I make sure to check my stories at least once a day. Also, I'm from America, so if I say something weird or it doesn't make sense it'll either my spelling and grammar ability or I'm from a country that's obsessed with being different or I'm just being an idiot. Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

**OC's P.O.V**

"*Yawns* Why did you wake me up so early Amy? It's a Saturday~" I complained while walking down stairs.

I rubbed my sleep blurred eyes and tried to glare at my foster parent at the same time. I just ended up looking like a sleepy toddler in her eyes. Amy is the one who took me in after I had been at the orphanage for a little over a month.

I had, in that short amount of time, developed a title or record of being impossible to handle. It was really the foster homes' fault. I acted too obedient was their complaint. I took everything they said literally and would do what they said, sarcastic or not. It wasn't really my fault, when I was still going through P.T.S.D. then. I still am, just not as bad.

"I know, but you're the one who told me to wake you up at this time Eri-Chan." Amy answered all too cheerfully.

The squeak and creek of the stairs behind me signaled the arrival of Hogo-sha, Hogo for short, as he stumbled down in his usual morning fog.

"Morning Hogo." I said softly, my earlier annoyance forgotten. Hogo is my one and only weakness when it comes to me being annoyed or mad. He's my adorable American Stafford-shire Terrier. He's only about four years old and he's got black short fur. He also has a unique eye color like me. My white hair and crimson eyes make me seem like some sort of demon. It's the same with Hogo. He's all black and was born with unnaturally crystal blue eyes that seem to glow with an unnaturally warm light unless he's mad, just like Aron my late younger brother.

I got him about two weeks after I moved in with Amy. We had gone to pound and the moment i saw him I thought he was Aron reborn as a puppy dog. Amy had wanted to get a small dog like a pug, but for the first time, since I was last beaten by my father, I said no. Amy had looked at me in surprise, but then smiled a smile I could only name as heart-warming.

"Go ahead then and get him." She had said. I let a small smile creep on to my face. Me, Amy, and Hogo grew closer after that.

Amy brought me out of the past by mentioning that breakfast was getting cold. Looking up from cuddling Hogo, i moved over to the small bar for a table with Hogo right on my heels. "Hogo, go eat your own breakfast." I said warmly, slightly chuckling at his still slightly dazed self. I was the only on he chose to listen to besides Amy. Hearing the words signalling food, he seemed to almost instantly wake up. He listened to me and went over to the small niche in the wall where his food and water bowl were.

After breakfast, Hogo and I went back upstairs to my room so i could get dressed. I can't go back to bed now and what's the harm in having nice morning walk through town with Hogo? So as I walked into my room, I closed the door right before Hogo could get in. He whined, but I ignored him. Walking to my dresser I pulled out a white mid-rift with the word LOVE in silver letters on it and a pair of black, cutoff jeans that ended mid-thigh. I slipped on my white and black converse and threw on my favorite vest jacket with a hood and angel wings printed on the back.

Opening the door, I was met with the pouting face of Hogo. Smiling, I held up his leash that i had grabbed off of my nightstand. That cheered him up almost instantly. Attaching the leash to his collar, I walked down stairs with him at my heels. Opening the front door, I called out, "Amy. I'm taking Hogo for a walk. I'll be back for lunch."

"OK, just be careful." I heard her call back.

Checking my grip on Hogo's leash, I grabbed a black satchel from the coat rack and walked out, closing the door behind me.

"Lead the way." I told him. As if in answer, he barked and took off down the street with me still attached to his leash. I laughed happily as Hogo pulled me around the smaller parts of town at a breathless speed. Hogo only ran faster.

Soon, hogo started to slow as our favorite park came into sight. Slowing all the way to a walk, I reached into the satchel and produced a Frisbee. Catching sight of it, Hogo barked happily. Taking off his leash, i let loose the Frisbee.

As he ran after it, I set my stuff down on the old bench. I turned my head back in Hogo's direction and saw he was already running back, the Frisbee in mouth.

I smiled as he dropped it at my feet. Picking it up,I, once again, threw it in a way that others would describe as unusual. It's a version I made after the way a goalie would throw a soccer ball. I hold it like a hammer throw, only I flick it from the side with almost the same force as one of my normal goalie throws. Throwing it, Hogo took off once again.

Sighing in amusement, I reached into the satchel and pulled out an Ipod and earbuds. Putting them in my ears and turning on the Ipod, my head almost instantly started nodding with the beat. Hogo came back around a minute later.

I smiled down at him as he yipped and barked happily. I took it from Hogo and, not paying attention to my surroundings, threw it in a random direction. I looked up to watch him go, only to see the Frisbee was headed for a group of boys.

Quickly pulling out my earbuds, I yelled, "Watch out!" Hearing my warning, a boy towards the middle of the group looked up and grabbed it out of the air before it hit another boy, with big glasses, in the face. Throwing my Ipod and earbuds back into my bag, I ran over to them.

"Sorry about that." I said, both relieved and embarrassed. The boy who caught the Frisbee just smiled and stated "No problem!"

"No problem?! It almost hit me in the face!" Shouted the boy with glasses in a high pitched voice.

I just laughed a little awkwardly and took hold of Hogo's collar. Turning my head to the boy who caught the Frisbee, I asked, "Can i have my Frisbee back?"

"Oh, sure." he said, handing it back. Taking it, I put it in my bag.

"Well I'll be going then." I said.

"Why?" Headband boy asked.

"Well you're about to use the field right? I'm just getting out of the way."

"Why don't you stay?" Asked a boy from the back of the group. Looking farther back I locked eyes with a friend.

I laughed slightly and said, "Well Hiji-kun, when you're involved it usually has to do with soccer and you know how I feel about that. Besides I don't want to intrude."

Headband boy gave me a confused look, but I ignored it in favor of walking around the group.

"Maybe next time when it doesn't have to do with soccer." I said while pointing to the soccer ball in the red-head with yellow eye's hands.

**Group's P.O.V (Names included)**

"Who was that?" Endou asked.

"Erisu Kage." Hijikata answered.

"What did she mean when she told you 'next time when it doesn't involve soccer'?" Kidou asked him.

"Erisu hates soccer, to put it plainly. There's not much I've been able to get out of her, but what I have learned is that she used to be a soccer player until around two years ago." Hijikata answered once again.

"Hates soccer?!" Endou exclaimed.

Hijikata nodded and asked, "You caught that Frisbee of hers right?"

Endou nodded.

"How strong was it?" He asked again.

Endou thought a moment before answering. "Really strong. Like catching a ball thrown by a goalie."

Hijikata looked at him expectantly. Endou looked blank for a second before a light went off in his head.

"She was a goalie?" He asked.

Hijikata nodded and decided to change the subject, "Anyway, I don't think she would appreciate me spilling any more about her without her permission. She still likes to watch soccer sometimes, but I guess not today."

That's when Nagumo Haruha(Burn) decided to get on with what they were doing. "Who cares." He said, "Let just hurry up and play."

After a short hesitation, they all obliged.

**After Discovering Nagumo is Burn**

A hooded figure watched everything from the shadows of the surrounding forest. Next to him was a girl with ghostly white hair and unnatural red eyes. A dog lying at her feet.

"Looks like he was found out huh." She commented blandly.

The hooded figure just grunted.

"Well I got to go. See you when their real battle begins." She said, beginning to turn around. Then she stopped and added.

"By the way! After we take care of those guys, wait a second for me to join you before you start running back. I want to see how they react." The dog at her feet got up and followed his master as she left the hooded figure alone.

The figure just sighed and chuckled at his friends antics. She really did like to mess with people and use them in those elaborate plans of hers.

If only she used those tactics of hers in soccer. She could probably give even the famed Kidou Yukio a run for his money.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to type this, but here's the first official chapter! Please tell me if you liked it or not, and if there's anything I need to work on. Anyway R&amp;R!**

**R~V~B**


	3. Chapter 2: Stairs and Little Demons

**Hey sorry I haven't updatedl sooner. I had another story I needed to catch up on, and then I got Mono and was asleep like 23/7. I just got put on holiday break and am going to be working on updating this story be 3 chapters during it. Though this story will still be on hiatus. I'd also like to give a shout out to my...**

**Favorites: AquariaOceana123, Aslana di Angelo, and .94  
Follows: Alsiushaku, Aslana di Angelo, Shiranai Atsune, TaintedEmpress13, and .94  
Reviews: **Alsiushaku - Thank you so much for giving up some of your time to help me. SumizomeAkibara - Yes, yes I do. Though i have to say I'm more of a 69 fan than an 18 fan. His charisma won me over.****

****Now on with the chapter.****

* * *

**Erisa's P.O.V**

"HEIII!" I screamed in surprise as I tripped down the stairs. I gave a grunt of pain as I landed on my back as I rolled off the last step.

"Ow! Why do I keep – ow – falling down these stairs?" I asked rhetorically as I slowly stood up.

Amy just chuckled, used to the tumbles I sometimes take in the morning. I hate stairs, because, for some unknown reason, they like to trip me. I kept grumbling as I made my way to the table.

"So, what are you doing today Ms. Up-early-on-her-own?" Amy asked me teasingly.

I shot her a glare, but answered, "Hiji-kun called me a little after you left for the market. He asked if I could watch the kids while he went to the fields because his neighbor was going to the fields too. I agreed."

Amy nodded, setting down a plate with jelly toast and a boiled egg on it in front of me. I smiled at her.

"Itadekimas!" I said and dug in, so to speak.

After breakfast, I headed back up the stairs to get ready. I had an hour before I needed to be there. It took around ten minutes to get to Hiji-kun's house by walking, which gave me about fifty minutes to get ready.

Looking through my closet, I decided on simple jean shorts that cut off mid-thigh and a black tank-top. Putting my long, white hair in a high pony-tail, I said goodbye to Hogo, who was still asleep on my bed. I walked down the stairs carefully, put on a pair of black sandals, and grabbed my satchel which held my phone and iPod, among other things.

Saying bye to Amy, I walked out the door and headed to Hiji-kun's. Checking the time on my phone, I saw that it had only taken me about fifteen minutes to change and leave. That meant if I went straight to Hiji-kun's, I would be thirty-five minutes early.

'_Oh well'_ I thought as I put in my ear buds, _'that won't matter.'_

Walking up the path to Hiji-kun's house, I put away my music and stretched to get rid of any tiredness I had left. There's no room for being tired when taking care of the Hijikata siblings.

Stopping at the door, I called out, "Hiji-kun, I'm here!"

I heard a loud bang, followed by children's laughter and a small chuckle, and then ending with a yell of _'That wasn't funny!'_

Sighing, I just walked in, realizing that Hiji-kun was most likely in the process of making breakfast for the kids and him and has already forgotten I was coming today.

Popping my head into the kitchen, I was met with the site of the kids sitting at the table with hungry looks, Hiji-kun, wearing his usual apron, sitting on the floor with scrambled eggs all over his front, and Gou-kun leaning on a wall while watching. I smiled and chuckled softly at the scene.

Walking fully into the doorway, I asked, "Need help?"

Hiji-kun looked up at me and shook his head. "No. If I can't cook food for my siblings, then I'm not a man." He said.

Raising an eyebrow, I just nodded my head. "Ok then. I'll be over here if you need me." I said and walked over to stand next to Gou-kun. We nodded to each other in greeting.

After breakfast, the kids ran outside to play. Picking up the dirty plates they had left, I set them in the sink while Hiji-kun started to clean the stove. Gou-kun headed out, saying something about keeping an eye on someone.

Once the kitchen was clean, Hiji-kun left as well, heading out to the fields. I was left to watch after and take care of the kids.

"Ok then, what do you little ones want to do?" I said as I walked over to them.

They all looked at each other, then me, and then back to each other. They all nodded at each other and the one of the boys ran back inside the house. I looked at them quizzically.

"What are you planning?" I asked them.

The only girl smiled up at me and answered, "We're going to teach you!"

My eyes widened in surprise. I questioned, "Teach me what?"

At that all the kids smiled, "How to have fun again!" They all exclaimed together.

I looked at them warily. Just then the boy who had run inside earlier came back out caring a soccer ball. My eyes widened even more as I realized what they had meant. They were going to try to get me to play soccer with them.

"No." I said before any of them could say anything.

The boy with the soccer ball stepped forward. "But if you play again then-"

"No." I cut him off. "You little ones all know that I hate soccer. I refuse to play it and that's final."

The kids looked down sadly and started to pout. _'Great, now I'm the bad guy.'_ I thought sighing.

"Fine, but the only thing I'm going to do is stand in front of the goal. Got that?" I said, defeated.

The kids cheered in victory and then split into two, two player teams. I walked over and positioned myself in front of the make shift goal.

"Ready when you are!" I called out to them. They all nodded and began to play. Knowing that they wouldn't be reaching the goal anytime soon, I decided to watch how they played.

The oldest of the four was playing slightly better than the others in terms of skill, but that was to be expected. The second oldest wasn't as good at the others, but it seemed as if he was getting better. The third oldest was the girl. She seemed to be more of the clever type than the physical. She was hanging back away from the other three as if waiting for something. The youngest was the fastest and he was using it to his advantage. He had a hold of the ball and was just looking for an opening to pass to his sister.

Just then, the youngest broke through and passed it to his sister. She was wide open and in front of the goal. Realizing it was my turn to play my part, I got ready.

"Just because I might not want to play doesn't I'm going to go easy." I said to her as she was about to shoot.

She smiled and shot. It went straight towards the upper left corner, a main weak point for most goalies, but not me. I easily jumped up and grabbed it out of the air before it reached to goal. The girl pouted and I just smirked.

"No fair! I shot towards a corner, and goalies can't block those!" She whinned.

"Just because I haven't played soccer in a few years doesn't mean I haven't been keeping my skills sharp. I may hate soccer, but I still practice." I explained to her.

Just then Hiji-kun came into sight as he walked up the path, a bag full of vegetables with him as well as his neighbor. I lightly tossed the ball to the oldest and the said, "Looks like play time's over."

After explaining that his neighbor would take it from here, I asked Hiji-kun where he was going.

"To deliver these vegetables to soccer guys you met yesterday. Want to come?" He asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and followed him out the door, waving bye to the kids as we left.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Hiji-kun and I were walking down the path towards Okinawa's public soccer field when he stopped. I stopped as well and turned back to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried.

Hiji-kun looked up at me and his face turned from deep thought to a smirk. I shifted back warily for the second time today. Hiji-kun only smirks when he's about to tease me.

"So," He started, "I saw you playing what you call the 'forbidden game' with my little siblings when I came back. Why?"

I sighed. I should have expected him to bring that up once we were far enough away. I turned my head away, put my arms behind my back, and continued to walk.

"They wanted me to play soccer and I said no. Then they started to pout and tears were forming. I'm not good with crying kids you know. So I just agreed." I answered.

I heard Hiji-kun behind me sigh, not liking my answer. And then he asked it.

"Why do you hate soccer so much Erisa-chan and why won't you tell me?"

I froze. My hands dropped to my side and I let my bangs shadow my eyes. Hiji-kun stopped walking as well.

"Hijikata." I said in a warning voice. He flinched slightly at hearing me call him something besides his nickname. "What happened between me and soccer is something very personal. No matter how many times you or Gou-kun asks, I will not tell you. There is only one other person who knows why I hate soccer so much besides me, and they are part of the reason. Please stop asking me."

Hiji-kun stayed silent for a few moments before walking up to me and saying, "Alright. Just don't let it stop you from having fun." He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and proceeded to push me along the path, much to my surprise.

'_Oh Hiji-kun, I haven't truly had fun since the day _he_ left. And I probably never will.'_ I thought sadly.

* * *

**And that is that. Now there will be a double update some time next week!**

_Ja Matta Ne, Minna!_


	4. Chapter 3: Soccer Hater

**Yo! Here's chapter three as well as chapter four. This is a double update just to tell ya and i;m already starting on chapter 5.**

* * *

**Erisa's P.O.V**

I'm starting to see why Hiji-kun got along so well with these guys. They're all insane. At first I was having fun with screwing with them since they so didn't expect me, but then some guy came flying in on a surfboard and almost killed the kid with glasses. He then spouted something about riding the moment and that his team wanted to play them. Let me start at the beginning.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, what do you think is going to happen when they see me. I mean, last time they met me, I was pretty cold." I inquired, trying to start up a conversation._

_Hiji-kun just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I told them you name and who you are yesterday, as well as the fact that you don't like soccer."_

_I raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh~ They won't react so well then, seeing as how Raimon Eleven is full of soccer freaks."_

_I had to end my pondering as we got there. They were talking about practice and how the girls were going to go look for someone. I smirked and got behind Hiji-kun._

"_Don't make any notion I'm here when we go down there, I want to screw with them a little." I said all too gleefully._

_Hiji-kun just shook his head in exasperation at my antics, but obliged all the same._

"_Heya!" Hiji-kun yelled down at them, me hidden behind him._

"_Hijikata!" The boy with a headband yelled back as Hiji-kun made his way down to them. I was still expertly hidden behind him. I have an awesome ability to hide in plain sight when I want to._

"_If you'd like, eat some." Hiji-kun said, setting the basket of vegetables on a random table. "They're fresh vegetables from our fields."_

_The old man that was standing next to the table thanked him, as well as the headband boy._

_Hiji-kun tried to play it cool. "What? You're protecting our planet. We've got to keep you healthy."_

_I snickered silently from my spot near the wall._

"_Endou!" I faint voice yelled from the distance. Everyone turned to stare at where the voice came from. The voice came from some guy who was flying on a surfboard and heading straight for them._

"_Tsunami!" The boy now known as Endou yelled back._

_Tsunami jumped off his board in mid-air and landed among them. His board came flying in after, almost slamming down on a boy in glasses, scaring the crap out of everyone near him._

_**End Flashback**_

I watched in interest at their little interaction. Wandering how they could be so calm after witnessing that. They truly are one of a kind.

They just got the OK from their coach after a little prodding. All of they jumped up and cheered. Hiji-kun gave me a look, asking if I wanted to go. I gave a smirk and mouthed the words 'out loud.' He got the point.

Before he could, Endou asked him if he wanted to come. Hiji-kun shook his head. "I need to get back to my younger siblings. What about you Eri-chan?" He asked casually, turning his head towards me.

I shrugged. "Seems like fun and I got nothing better to do. It's also a Sunday, so Amy won't mind." I answered him, causing everyone besides Hiji-kun to jump at my sudden appearance.

They all turned their heads to look at me in surprise, their coach and Endou more than anyone else.

"When'd you get there?" She questioned me.

"I came here with Hiji-kun, so the whole time." I answered back.

At that moment, Endou finally recognized me. "Wait! You're that girl from yesterday!" He exclaimed.

At that, everyone else seemed to realize it. I rolled my eyes at their thickness. I'm not that easy to forget, am I?

"What are you doing here?" The kid with dreads asked.

"Well, Hiji-kun asked me to watch the kids while he went to pick the vegetables. When he got back, I went with him because I was bored." I answered.

"Is it true that you don't like soccer?" Endou asked with the most earnest eyes I have ever seen since my brother.

I twitched. No matter how many times I get asked that, I still can't stop the slight pain in my heart as I answer. "No, I don't dislike soccer." I say with an innocent expression. I notice Hiji-kun brace himself for what came next.

"Really?" Endou asked as his face started to light up.

"Yeah, I hate it with all my heart." I said in the most venomous voice any of them have ever heard. My once smug face was now cold and emotionless.

Endou visibly flinched, while the others had mixed reactions of shock, hurt, and amazement. (Amazement because there is actually someone who hates soccer that much.)

Hiji-kun just sighed, shaking his head at my answer. "You know Eri-chan; you didn't have to be that vicious with your answer." He said in exasperation.

"What do you mean. All I did was answer his question truthfully." I said with an air of innocence.

My answer to his comment must have stirred something within Endou, for he asked the very question that was to be never asked.

"Why?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"I just do." I answered calmly. "Now are you going to go play that match against Tsunami's team or not?"

Taking that as a 'not talking about it anymore' they all got on their bus and I jumped on with them. I sat next to the guy with dreads and goggles. He introduced himself as Kidou Yuuto. Kid-kun is what I decided to call him.

The ride there was uneventful. When we got there, I took one look at the other team and zoned out. They were the type that would probably get on my nerves if I paid attention. When I noticed the game was starting, I walked over to the bench where their coach and managers were at.

The beginning of the game was interesting to say the least. They were a carefree team that like to have fun, but anyone with enough experience can tell that a team like that is a dangerous one. After realizing this, I fell back into my old habit and started to analyze. They were carefree, meaning their plays were seemingly unpredictable, but that also meant an opening.

Without realizing it, my face had morphed into the one I always used when studying another team before _his_ death. My thoughts went haywire as I processed the information.

'_There's something not right. Though this kind of team is dangerous, they shouldn't be getting the ball so easily. Unless… glasses! Of course, just before the ball was taken, he said something about beats. Beats? Vegetable… No. Music… Yes! He's using the rhythm of their steps to find the right timing of attack! Its guineas, but not enough to stump me it seems. Now, let's see of Raimon can figure it out.'_

With that, my face relaxed and I watched.

About a few minutes before halftime, they shot at Endou, but it went over the goal. Kid-kun was still trying to figure it out, but no luck. Sighing in annoyance at their obliviousness, I got up and walked towards the sideline where Kid-kun stood.

"Oi, Kid-kun," I said, getting his attention. "You're still trying to figure out their trick right?"

He looked at me in surprise, sweat dropping slightly at the nickname, but nodded, willing me to continue. I did.

"Change your timing. When Glasses yells a timing, change it." At that I walked back to the bench.

I looked back at him to see that he had made his way over to Endou and a few others, realizing what I was telling him. I smirked and thought, _'Good, looks like they're not all as simple minded as I first thought.'_

"Hey, what did you just tell him?" One of the managers, Aki I think, asked me.

I smirked and answered, "I just gave him a little hint to their strategy. I wanted to see if he'd get it. It looks like he did."

She made an 'Oh' face and turned back to the game, before realizing something. She turned back to me, wide eyed. "You know their strategy?" She asked.

"Yeah. I also know what they're going to do once their first strategy is deemed ineffective." I answered back. Her eyed only got wider, as did the other two's.

The Coach's eyes widened as well, but I could see for a different reason. That theory was proven right when she asked, "You used to be a captain, am I correct?"

I kept my eyes on the field, face suddenly blank. The coach took my silence as a yes, as did the girls. She then asked, "What is their strategy and what will they do next?" Though it was obvious she already knew.

"Timing. The boy in glasses counts the rhythm of a player and then shouts it out to his teammates so they know when to attack. It's quite guineas, but the flaw is that if the player changes their timing afterwards, the attack is rendered useless. Once that strategy is compromised, the most logical course of action is to exploit you're team's weak point. That would most likely be Tachi-kun, correct?" I answered with an air I haven't had for a while.

The coach's eyes widened once again, this time in amazement, before smirking. The girls sweat dropped at the nickname I had given Tachimukai.

On the field, just as I said that last part, Tachi-kun had failed to control the ball that was passed to him and got hit in the face instead.

"So how would we counter such a move?" She asked, trying to see just how much I knew.

"Exploit theirs." I answered simply.

"And who would that be?" She questioned, gaining more amusement each answer.

"Tsunami. He's a beginner, has no idea what his position is, and, much like Tachi-kun, can't handle the ball very well." I said back, beginning to like the game this coach was playing.

At that answered, the coach seemed satisfied and turned back to the match. The halftime whistle blew a few seconds after.

'_This team might be more fun than what I first believed.'_ I thought as the players walked off the field.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&amp;R**

**To the next one~**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**Here's chapter two!**

* * *

**Erisa's P.O.V**

The game had ended with Raimon winning 1-0 and Endou getting taken away by Tsunami to learn how to surf. It had something to do with the form of some new hissasu technique he was working on. After the game, I had noticed my friend Gou-kun watching from the hill above the school, so I went to go talk to him. I wonder how long it'll take them until they realize I'm gone.

**Aki's P.O.V**

After congratulating everyone on their win, I walked over to where Endou was. He, Tsunami, and Kidou were talking about the new hissasu technique and how the stance reminded Tsunami of surfing.

"Tsunami, please teach me how to surf!" Endou exclaimed after learning this.

"I don't know. Surfing isn't something you can get the hang of so easily." Tsunami said hesitantly.

"Please!" Endou begged.

"Alright, alright." Tsunami gave.

I laughed at the exchange while Kidou chuckled lightly.

"Aki, do you know where Erisa-san went? I need to talk to her about something." Kidou asked, catching the attention of the other two.

"Oh yeah, where is she?" Endou asked while looking around.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "No idea. She disappeared after the match ended, but she sure was amazing."

All three of them looked at me questioningly, telling me to elaborate. I did.

"Well when the game first started, Erisa-san seemed uninterested, but when Tsunami's team started to predict our team's movements her face changed. Her eyes narrowed and she got this contemplative look in her eyes. A lot like how your face looks when you're watching a game, Kidou, but deeper. Then when that shot went over Endou's head, she got up and told you something Kidou. What did she tell you exactly?" I explained and then asked, looking at Kidou.

"She told me to change my timing. As well as pointed out what Otomaru was doing." Kidou answered.

"Wait. So Erisa-san is the one who came up with that strategy?" Endou asked, amazed.

"Ah." Kidou said, motioning for me to continue.

I nodded and continued my explanation. "We she came back to the bench I asked her what she told Kidou, but she just answered that she gave him a hint to their strategy. I asked just to make sure I heard right and she answered that she did and that she also knew what they were going to do once we caught on to the first strategy."

"Eh?! She knew all that just by watching the game for a few minutes?!" Endou shouted, catching the attention of everyone else on the field.

"Who knew what Endou-san?" Otomura-san asked as he and the other players from both sides listened in interest behind him.

"That Erisa-san knew our whole strategy after only watching a few minutes of the game, including what would happen after they figured out the timing." Tsunami answered.

"Th-that's outrageous! A full half I can believe, but not just a few minutes." Otomura-san retorted.

"It's true though. After she said that she knew your strategy, Coach then said something that I couldn't even believe to be true. But then the way Erisa-san reacted to it and kept silent, it was obviously true." I said, continuing on with what she had been explaining.

"What did Coach say?" Kidou asked.

"Erisa-san was once a captain." I answered.

"No way! Someone who hates soccer that much couldn't possibly be a captain!" Megane shouted in disbelief.

"Though it does make sense." Kidou said.

"What do you mean Kidou?" Endou asked.

"For someone to hate soccer, not just physically, but emotionally as well, they have to be knowledgeable of it. Something must have happened to her and she ended up blaming soccer for it." He elaborated.

Turning to me, he then asked, "What happened next?"

"Well, she froze. And then her entire face went completely blank. She refused to look at the coach and just watched the game. Coach then asked what the strategy was and what would happen after. She told us the strategy and then told us that once the timing was compromised, they would target the weak point. Coach asked for a counter and Erisa-san replied almost instantly with exploiting theirs. Coach and she just watched the game after that." I answered, remembering what had happened.

"Sugoi! To know all that you've got to have some kind of training as a captain!" Tachimukai exclaimed while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I wonder where she went off to." Endou said, as he looked around.

"Oh well, no use worrying about it now. Come on Endou, it's time for your first lesson!" Tsunami said, dragging Endou towards the beach. We all laughed at their antics. Something told me that Tsunami would make a great addition to the team.

Erisa's P.O.V

I walked with Gou-kun as he followed after Tsunami and Endou as the raced towards the beach. He and I watched in comfortable silence as we watched Tsunami train Endou how to surf. I chuckled as he once again face planted into the water. Gou-kun glanced at me questioningly.

"I'm starting to realize what made you so interested in this guy. He's one of a kind." I said, shaking my head in amusement.

Gou-kun just chuckled in agreement. He never really says anything.

As we watched, I suddenly started to feel nostalgic.

"Ne, Gou-kun? Remember the first time we met?" I asked randomly.

He looked over at me in surprise, but nodded his head. "How could I forget?" He said.

_Flashback  
Warning: Spoilers for Inazuma Eleven Go! Also, a few of the moments in this scene did not happen during the actual anime._

"_Come on Ten-kun. We need to get back before your momma starts to worry." I said as I balanced a heavy beach bag on my shoulder._

"_Hai, Nee-san!" Ten-kun said as he took one more look at the ocean before following after me._

_As we walked be a pile of boards that had been lined up against the fence, Ten-kun suddenly stopped and started to stare at the wood. I stopped when I noticed Ten-kun wasn't following and I turned around. I turned my head just as Ten-kun pulled a puppy from under the wood, disturbing the pile. Dropping the bag, I raced over to him as the pile began to shift downward._

"_Tenma!"I shouted out in warning as I ran towards him. Not think of anything else but protecting him, I jumped in front of Ten-kun just as the boards fell apart from each other and down towards him. I braced myself for the impact that never came._

_I had closed my eyes, my back facing Ten-kun as he curled himself around the puppy he had saved. There was a loud smack like sound, like a soccer ball hitting wood. There was then a loud crash on the ground._

_I opened my eyes to find the wood splayed out in front of me, a soccer ball rolling away. I heard the small whine of the puppy behind me. Turning my head, I shook off my shock and latched on to Ten-kun, holding him close to my chest. I looked up from where I had buried my head in Ten-kun's hair to end up locking eyes with a boy my age covered by a red hoodie. My eyes said what my voice could not, "thank you."_

_The boy just nodded his head and walked away, leaving the ball. I smiled as Ten-kun wriggled out of my grasp, puppy still in hand. His head turned towards the ball and he clamored to it, the puppy held to his chest. I smiled warmly at him as he sat in front of it, intrigued by what it was._

_A few days after that incident I saw the same boy walking through town with Hiji-kun, the boy was staying with him for the time being. It seemed as if there was some kind of organization after him and he had to lay low for a while._

_It had been the first time that I was able to connect to someone besides Amy._

_Flashback end_

"We've come a long way since then haven't we?" I asked, looking towards him.

"Ah. And to think, all this hiding will soon be over." He said, letting out a smile.

"Well it's been a while since I've seen you share a genuine smile like that. Watch out, you might start hugging people next." I replied jokingly, earning a small laugh from my quiet companion.

"What are you going to do once this is all over and I have to leave?" He asked me, suddenly very serious.

I looked over at him in surprise, wondering what had brought on such a question. "No idea. Never really put much thought into the future. Probably what I'm already doing now. Maybe go looking for my mom, I heard she remarried and had a baby. Or hunt down a friend of mine who went missing. Who knows?" I answered, looking up at the sky thoughtfully.

The sudden lack of splashing and yelling caught our attention before we could go further into what might happen next. Moving through the woods so that we were able to see and hear the, Gou-kun and I watched as they started talking about what they would do when they couldn't do something.

I smiled as Endou started talking about his friend and how he had come all the way heard on just a rumor to see if it was true. He really is one of a kind.

I looked over at Gou-kun, but he wasn't there. I looked around, but found that he had vanished. I sighed, used to his little vanishing act. Seeing that there was not use in watching anymore, I left the beach and headed home.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The next day I was woken by Hiji-kun calling at eight in the morning. I was not happy to say the least, which is until I heard what he had to say.

"What?! Epsilon is finally here?! I'll be right over." I exclaimed. Hanging up, I got up and opened my closet door, upsetting Hogo who was sleeping on the unoccupied side of my bed. Ignoring the groan from the dog, I searched through my clothes for the right ones to wear to a soccer game as well as an arrest.

I settled on a pair of low ride jeans and white tank-top with a rose design. Throwing on my white sandals, I grabbed my bag and gave Hogo a hug bye. I left a note for Amy saying I had gone to the soccer match and would be back later. Closing the door behind me, I ran down the sidewalk towards Hiji-kun's, unknowing of what this day had in store for me.

* * *

**How were they? I hope your answer is good. I don't have much to say so I'll just leave it here.**

**Ja Matta Ne, Minna!**


End file.
